


[VID] To the Grave

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [42]
Category: The Body Snatcher (1945)
Genre: Auction, Blackmail, Cats, Embedded Video, Enemies, Fanvids, Gen, Grave Robbers, Leering, Medical Professionals, Medical School, Murder, Secrets, Strangulation, Tragedy, Video, Vividcon, shadow self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like Burke and Hare all over again!" Or, Boris Karloff's <a href="https://45.media.tumblr.com/e0bc67994c03b8f37ea7db8563662ca6/tumblr_nloo91caXr1tjcv1jo3_500.gif">amazing leers</a> and a cameo by Bela Lugosi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] To the Grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



> Music: "Secret" by The Pierces (edited)  
> Length: 3:12  
> Content notes: Graverobbing and murder for fun and profit. On-screen strangling and implied (below frame) surgery/dissection. A bread loaf gets stabbed and a cat is stroked evilly.  
> Physical notes: Lightning flashes ~2:54.
> 
> Made for **jetpack_monkey** , who won me in the 2016 Vividcon Auction. What a delight of a project. Thank you to **heresluck** and **corbae** for helping us search for songs; this gem was **corbae** 's find.

[Streaming on Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/165772937) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/Wm_KUblCizA) | [Download mp4](https://www.mediafire.com/?bww3019aa4wizsn) and [subtitles](https://www.mediafire.com/?b3n60fo3f8tuhwm)

[To the Grave](https://vimeo.com/165772937) from [bironic](https://vimeo.com/bironic) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS

Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Takin' this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

Why do you smile  
Like you've been told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
'Cause you have sworn to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret

Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
'Cause everybody tells  
Everybody tells

Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Takin' this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

[instrumental]

Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping

Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Takin' this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell  
You swore you'd never tell

Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Takin' this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

Got a secret  
Can you keep it  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it in your pocket  
Takin' this one to the grave

If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
'Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead

Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead  
Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is dead

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [Dreamwidth](http://bironic.dreamwidth.org/340517.html).


End file.
